1. Field of the Invention
A method and apparatus for picking and collecting fruit from fruit trees employing a water slug as the fruit detaching force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fruit picking devices comprising mechanical means for shaking and vibrating fruit from the tree generally injure the tree due to excessive force. Mechanical devices using rotary members or claws to disengage the fruit from the tree also damage the fruit and/or tree are limited to picking only to the readily available outer fruit requiring a manual ladder picking to complete the picking operation.
Other examples of the prior art disclose hydraulic systems comprising mechanisms for projecting a stream of high velocity mixture of water and air which impinge upon the fruit to force the fruit from the tree when directed over large areas of the tree.
In addition, various sheet material guidance collectors may be supplied under the tree to collect the fallen fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,502 describes a mobile fruit harvester including a blower fan structure for conducting a stream of high velocity air through an elongated duct extending upwardly from the fan structure. A curved duct section is mounted on the duct for oscillatory movement to continuously change the direction of the issuing air stream toward crop-bearing trees to dislodge the crop therefrom.
Russian 1,743,459 teaches a fruit picker with hollow fingers on sleeve end rings with outlets in the tips for a pulsating airflow fed to them through a pipe and ring.
Russian 1,176,870 shows a fruit and seed picker including a distribution valve between a nozzle, pulse chamber and compressed air source, and pneumatic cylinder connected to the pulse chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,053 relates to a hydraulic fruit picker in which a vehicle is provided with a power-operated elevator for raising and lowering a platform and operator with respect to the fruit area on a tree. The elevator includes a hydraulic device which mixes pressurized water and air into a bubble formation and ejects same at a high velocity from a nozzle. The device includes swivels whereby the operator may direct the output nozzle and water air stream through azimuthal and vertical angles with respect to the tree. Thus the high velocity of the water-air mixture, when impinged upon ripe fruit, will detach same undamaged and permit it to gravitate for collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,040 discloses an apparatus for harvesting fruit from trees using pulsating jets of compressed air comprising a vertically mounted air tank-guide member to which is slideably attached a blower unit having nozzles at the extremity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,131 shows a berry picking machine comprising a frame to straddle a plant or row of plants wherein the berries, such as blueberries or the like, are removed from the bushes or plants by means of a pulsating current of air.
French 73 23544 discloses a continuous operation fruit gathering machine comprising a frame mounted on wheels bearing a vertical duct equipped along its length with air jets supplied from a blower fan driven by its own or the tractor engine. The machine, in handed pairs, moves continuously along the rows of trees blowing the fruit, particularly plums, on to the receiving area of the machine from which they are tipped onto a conveyor belt which carries them to palette boxes. The receiving area is formed from inclined plates extending outwardly from the conveyor.
Russian SU 697,085 describes a fruit and seed harvester including a pivoted pressure pipe with telescopic nozzle for pulsed airflow and a soft mesh net to catch the fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,368 discloses a system and apparatus to blast air into the tree to be harvested from the circumference of a circle. A plurality of nozzles may be arranged around the circumference of the circles and the blast shifted from one nozzle to the adjacent nozzle in succession alternately. A nozzle delivering a continuous blast of air is mounted to rotate about the circumference of the circle. The rotating units are mounted on a mobile base so that they can be drawn horizontally along a row of trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,688 teaches a fruit harvesting machine consisting of a wheeled support on which is mounted a vertically extending housing containing a pair of transversely arranged blowers having a laterally facing discharge passage. Movable air guiding members are mounted in the discharge passage in a vertical array.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,474 relates to a system of harvesting tools and manipulators for harvesting crop items hanging by stems from their growth sources including a track extending substantially parallel to and in a spaced relationship from one or more of the growing areas of crops and a trolley driven along the track which includes farm equipment for executing a farming activity on the growing area of the crops. One embodiment of a harvesting tool includes a base and a cutter head mounted on the base having an array of fingers for accommodating the stem between a pair of adjacent fingers, the array having a substantially arcuate configuration and dimensioned so as to envelop at least the top portion of the crop item and a stem cutter for cutting the stem when accommodated by a pair of adjacent fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,927 teaches an automated fruit picker comprising a base, a flexible arm containing two segments movably attached to each other, a cutting assembly attached to the flexible arm, and a controller for varying the angle between the arms and the height of the flexible arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,016 describes an automated machine comprising a handler mounted with a rotating aptitude about two perpendicular and intersecting rotational axes having a free end fitted with a mechanical hand comprising an intake head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,223 teaches a harvesting apparatus for automatically removing fruit comprising a harvesting hand mounted at a distal end of an articulated arm assembly, a video camera for picking p a fruit image and a control unit for guiding the harvesting hand to the fruit in response to information provided by the video camera. The harvesting hand includes a vacuum pad for drawing and catching the fruit, and a calyx-cutting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,925 discloses a disposed fruit harvesting robot comprising detecting sensors arranged around an opening of a cylindrical case for taking in fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,757 relates to a method and system for harvesting fruit comprising a modular housing with a mechanism for disposing the housing opposite a picking zone of a tree with an open side thereof defining a picking aperture. An extensible picking arm is placed at the geometric center. A set of grippers is closed onto the fruit and stem to separate the fruit. An articulated collection arm follows the picking arm and collects the picked fruit in a cup and subsequently drops the fruit into a collection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,193 discloses a fruit harvesting apparatus including a movable fruit picker that can be moved to a determined position of the fruit and opened to pick the fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,960 teaches an electro-optical and microcomputer based method and apparatus for automatically guiding tractors and other farm machinery for the purpose of automatic crop planting, tending and harvesting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,644 discloses a produce identifying apparatus for deriving positional data of an object based on a particular color corresponding to the object from image data provided by a video camera and a guide apparatus for a produce handling machine equipped with the produce identifying apparatus.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,575; U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,039; U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,205; German 3,835,715; German 4,116,728; Japan 491,719 and Japan 5,168,332.
Similar reference characters refer to similar parts throughout the several views of the drawings.